


silvered hour

by milosci



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milosci/pseuds/milosci
Summary: Even warriors of legend need some time to unwind. Rainy days can provide a fine excuse for that.gift fic because i love my friends





	silvered hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [criimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/criimson/gifts).



> happy birthday circe i love you!!!!!  
> please dont ask me where they are . maybe theyre in water tribe territory. i dont know. let me have this. let THEM have this.

A soft rain drummed on the roof and the light filtering in from the window was dim. Ah, so much for a morning bath…

An arm was lazily flung over his waist, a leg was hooked around his own. In a quiet voice still edged with sleep, Jaeha purred out, “Kija…”

Oh, yes, that was right. Jaeha was there. The two of them had taken a late-night bath together the previous night, returned to the room they were staying in, and then...Kija buried his face into Jaeha’s shoulder, refusing to think about it further. It was far too early for that kind of thing.

“Kija, dear,” Jaeha tried again, voice sounding a tad less groggy this time around. “Morning.”

“Good morning,” Kija replied into Jaeha’s collarbone.The arm around Kija’s waist tightened to pull him closer, and Jaeha began peppering soft kisses into Kija’s hair. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt more than heard Jaeha give a breathy laugh, presumably as his eyelashes tickled Jaeha’s skin. The kisses resumed, and Kija felt like he could melt. Indeed, it was quite lovely...but something was not quite right. It was nice, being surrounded by Jaeha’s warmth like this, but there was one important detail that was just too glaringly wrong to bear any longer.

Kija tilted his face upwards, looking at Jaeha through his lashes. “Jaeha,” he murmured, his voice sounding more like a whine than he had intended, “Kiss me instead.”

Kija was glad he had opened his eyes then. Jaeha’s face lit up in a nearly ecstatic smile. “Why, sweetheart, you don’t even need to ask!” He bent his neck down and pressed a sweet, gentle kiss to Kija’s lips. That was _far_ more preferable, indeed. Kija returned the kiss, and he could barely pull back for a breath before Jaeha returned for a third. However, now a new problem had arisen. His neck was at a strange angle, and it was starting to ache. Well, that was a problem Kija could solve himself. He was nothing if not resourceful, surely.

He pushed himself halfway onto Jaeha, and it was clear Jaeha knew what Kija was trying to do, as he moved his arms to accommodate. He ended up perched over Jaeha, the dragon’s arm keeping the brunt of his weight off of the other man. Surely, Jaeha would insist he did not mind supporting Kija, but Kija knew that he, personally, would feel it was far too early to have such a weight on his chest.

Jaeha looked very handsome from this angle.To be certain, he looked handsome from every angle, but there was a certain charm in this one, where his bangs fell back from his face and his hair spread out on the pillow beneath him. 

Jaeha linked both of his arms around Kija’s back, returning Kija’s loving gaze for a few moments. It was not long, however, before one of his hands was playing with a few strands of Kija’s hair impatiently. “I didn’t help you move so you could neglect me, you know!” Jaeha called, his voice light and teasing. “If you wanted this kind of play, you should have told me first, darling!”

Kija wasn’t totally sure he knew what Jaeha meant, but he did not particularly feel like wasting more time finding out. He quickly leaned down and kissed Jaeha again; the weight of gravity made it much deeper than their kisses had been just moments ago. This was better. This was much better.

Ah, but Kija had become so greedy thanks to Jaeha. He knew this solely because he still wanted more. This was better, and yet it still was not enough. This, too, though, he could fix by himself. He was a paragon of self-reliance, even when it came to indulging himself via his attentive boyfriend.

“Jaeha,” he whispered, and went in for a kiss, this time capturing Jaeha’s bottom lip very, very gingerly with his teeth. After many embarrassing—and painful—moments of trial-and-error, Kija had learned to be incredibly careful with his sharp canine teeth. The man would insist that it actually felt good, and Kija should not worry too much about it, but Kija knew from the occasional winces after their first few intimate encounters that he was not telling the entire truth. 

Regardless, by now Kija was a master of delicacy. Jaeha, too, had clearly grown accustomed to Kija’s nonverbal prompts, as he all-too-happily parted his lips to allow Kija to slide in his tongue. 

This was the part he was still not very confident about. He knew how to get to this part, for certain, but once he was there, he always felt his inexperience catching up to him. He ran his tongue along Jaeha’s, shivering a little at how pleasurable the contact felt. Haltingly, he began moving it around the inside of Jaeha’s mouth, trying to focus on the actions that made Jaeha’s hands tighten minutely on his back.

When Jaeha was taking the lead, he seemed to always know exactly how to use his tongue to get Kija to nearly _gasp_ into the kiss, but he was certain that the man had much, much more practice than he.

But Jaeha didn’t seem to mind. As Kija continued to seek out his weak points, Jaeha’s hands on Kija’s back started to travel. He couldn’t suppress a soft, sighed breath as the feather-light touches moved around his back, Jaeha’s fingertips seeming to want to map every inch of Kija’s bare skin. He stiffened a little, on instinct, as Jaeha’s hands grazed over the line of scars on his back, but Jaeha didn’t stop and linger, as anyone else might do. Jaeha had told Kija before that he understood they were important to him in a way, perhaps, unusual for someone with scars so obviously obtained from malicious intent. Just from this action—from ignoring their presence—meant so much to Kija. Jaeha really did care for him, and cared about his feelings. 

Overwhelmed with emotion suddenly, Kija pulled back. He let his forehead rest against Jaeha’s, giving another soft sigh. “Jaeha,” he began, unsure how to continue. He was normally so confident with his words, but right now he felt lost. What was there to say? What could possibly convey to the man who had stolen his heart so completely the depths of his affection? Physical reminders were nice, surely—the pink marks on both of their necks and shoulders was a powerful reminder, as were all of the kisses. But there was something special about the idea of putting this kind of emotion into words. What could he do? What could he say that could even come close to making it known—

“Kija, my love,” Jaeha called, startling Kija out of his thoughts. When he had gotten Kija’s attention, he continued, in a kind voice, most of his usual flirtation absent, “I love you.”

Ah, come to think of it, perhaps _that_ was it. Jaeha had taken so long to be comfortable saying those few words—afraid of commitment, afraid of being vulnerable, afraid of opening himself up to anyone. But he could finally say it to Kija, and that...yes, yes, it was much like the way Jaeha treated the scars on Kija’s back. Such small things could mean so much…

Kija kissed Jaeha again, deeply and lovingly. The perfect thing to say, indeed. “I love you, too.”

He gave those words much more freely than Jaeha, and yet Jaeha reacted as he always did. His eyes widened slightly, and another smile spread across his face. His grip on Kija tightened further, pulling his body flush with Jaeha’s. “Kija,” he crooned, sounding completely overjoyed.

Just as Jaeha leaned up for another kiss, a knock came from the door. The princess’ voice called from the other side. “Jaeha, Kija, are you ever going to get up? It’s nearly lunchtime, you know!”

“We’ll be right there, Yona, dear!” Jaeha called, and Kija regretfully began to push himself off of Jaeha. If their master was calling them, he could not delay much longer.

However, before Kija could completely stand up, Jaeha put a hand on his shoulder for one last, sweet kiss.

The morning had been much better without the bath.

**Author's Note:**

> there are few contractions because kija’s a pretentious bitch. love him. follow me on twitter @[himeraldas](http://www.twitter.com/himeraldas) i love my friends a lot


End file.
